Complications
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: Weiss Kruez, Demon Dairy x-over. When the boys go on a mission to kill a demented priest, what happens when the priest summons a demon to destroy them? What happens when said demon has amnesia? And why are Kritiker agents suddenly being killed by someo
1. Complications of the Kidnapped Kind

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is one of my first Demon Diary fics, and it's the first one I've posted, so have mercy. I don't own any of the characters, and I doubt I ever will. I hope you like the fic!

**Complications**

_By: Neko-chibi-faithkitty_

Chapter 1: Complications of the Kidnapped Kind 

The target stood, drawing strange symbols on the floor in front of him. When the ruin was complete he turned to face the four assassins hiding in the shadows behind him. "Just try it now!" he said, laughing hysterically. Insanity glinted sharply in his eyes. "Any moment it will come. My demon will come and it will DESTROY YOU!!!" The assassins slipped from their hiding places. "I SUMMON THEE!!!" The mad man yelled without turning from his killers. The symbols on the floor behind him began glowing an ominous shade of blue-black. Slowly a mysterious figure began to form inside the ring of summons formed by the glowing ruins. Be fore the figure was fully formed the summoner fell dead, a poisoned dart piercing his trachea.  
The smallest assassin moved to retrieve his weapon from the throat of the dead man, just as the figure solidified into a small boy. Instantly the four vigilantes held up their weapons ready for a fight. The blonde boy's azure eyes widened as he looked around. He blinked slowly.  
"I-I-I've been kidnapped!" he cried, tears pooling in his eyes. Then he noticed the four killers glaring at him, weapons at ready. His already large eyes grew round as he recognized the corpse at his feet for what it was. "I-I want to go home!" he sobbed. Then he promptly passed out.  
Omi, who stood closest with his darts poised to kill the young stranger, looked over to the older blonde assassin. "Um, what should I do?" he asked startled.  
Yoji shrugged. "Hell if I know." Came the reply. He lifted the blonde kid's head so he could get a better look at him.  
Ken looked over his shoulder. "Is this the demon that's supposed to kick our asses?" The others glared at him. "What?! It's just a question!" he cried defensively.  
Aya reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small flip phone. Ignoring his arguing comrades he flipped it open and pressed the speed dial.  
It rang once, then, "Yes?" came the voice of Persia's secretary.  
"The missions complete, but there's been a slight complication."  
"What kind of complications?" Manx asked, annoyance laying her tone.  
"The small blonde-haired, blue-eyed male kind."  
"Damn. He might be bugged. Has he said anything?" The woman asked.  
"Only that he was kidnapped and wants to go home. He's unconscious right now."  
"Well, shit. Fine. I'll meet you in Otagawa Park over by the spitting fountains."  
"Understood." The fiery haired assassin growled, hanging up. He glared at his comrades while putting the phone back in his hidden pocket. Then, he turned and picked up the unconscious teenager.

Manx watched from her car as Aya's white Porsche pulled up, followed closely by Ken's bike. Aya and Yoji got out of the Porsche and turned to help Omi get another person out. The overly endowed secretary got out of her car as the assassins laid the limp form out on a nearby park bench.  
Any idea who he could be?" she asked.  
"None." Aya answered her. "The target somehow transported him there. He said something about summoning a demon, and the kid said he was kidnapped just before passing out." He explained.  
"Have you checked him for bugs?"  
"Not yet." Yoji answered, coming up beside them. We were going to wait until we knew what exactly we were supposed to do with him."  
"Well," the woman said, crossing her arms agitatedly across her chest. "I spoke with Persia, and he said he'd leave it to my judgement. Go ahead and debug the kid. Then we'll wake him up, find out who he is, and go from there."  
"Alright." The two oldest assassins agreed. Aya motioned to Omi to follow him as he moved to the back of his car. The dirty blonde computer expert followed as the red head hit the button on his key-chain and popped the trunk open. The smallest assassin dove into the trunk with all the delight of a child diving under a Christmas tree. When he moved away from the back of the car he held a small metal wand in one hand and a palm-sized black box in the other. The two moved to where Ken, Yoji, and Manx stood over the sleeping form. Omi flipped a switch on the black box and the wand lit up, a small green light blinking at it's tip.  
"Here we go." He whispered happily. He held the wand just above the boy's head. Slowly he began to move the wand over the boy. He had just reached the golden clasp that held the boy's hair in a loose ponytail, when the detector let out a high pitched whine. Omi's eyes went wide with shock and he yelped. Quickly he dropped the device and jumped back. A staticy arc of electricity flew from the golden band to the wand and then to the nearby fountain, turning it on.  
"Hmmm…" the boy sighed. The five around him held their breath as he stirred in his sleep. Slowly he rolled over on the bench. Finally he let out a loud snore.  
Omi slowly bent over the sleeper for a better look at the band around his hair. Carefully he pulled it off and began to go over it. In less than a second he found three tracers badly concealed within it.  
"Oh yeah." He laughed. "He's bugged. Big time!" He showed the tracers to the others. "Whoever had him bugged wasn't even trying to hide it. In fact, it seems like he wanted everyone to know about it."  
The others stared at him for a moment. "Will you be able to find any more of those?" Manx asked after a moment.  
"If they're as poorly hidden as this one, then yes." The youngest assassin replied, looking up at her through his dirty blonde bangs. "However, if there's any that are hidden any better I won't be able to locate them. He fried the detector and took out the digital readout while he was at it."  
The woman frowned at him. Then she walked over to where her car was parked. When she came back she had a bundle of clothes in her arms and a pair of sneakers thrown over her shoulder. "Here," she said tossing them to the soccer-playing brunette assassin. "Put these on him. They may be a bit big. When you said early teens I was thinking someone slightly larger than him. When you've got him changed you can go through his clothes and see if you can find any more bugs. It may not be the best way, but it'll have to do."  
Yoji looked over to Manx. "You mean we have to search all of this?" He whined, "By Hand?"

**A/N:** Hey! So what'd you think? Sorry that it's so short. It was much longer when I wrote it out. I would go ahead and post the next chapter, but I'm feeling kinda lazy and it's taking forever to fix the formating on this one. Anyway, review please! I'll try to post the next chapter asap, and if you have any ideas let me know in a review. I won't guarantee I'll use them but I won't even be able to think about them if you don't' let me know what they are! Thanx!!!!


	2. Complications of the Forgotten Kind

**A/N:** Hello. And thank you for the loverly reviews. This fic takes place after all the books. Other than that you'll have to figure out the approximate time line on your own. If you have a hard time doing that then e-mail me, but I don't want to spoil the fic for anyone else reading it. I will say there is a big hint in Chapter 3. As always I don't own Demon Diary, or Weiss Krez. I don't really have any thing else important to say, so I'll go ahead and start the fic.

**Complications**   
_By: Neko-chibi-faithkitty_

Chapter 2: Complications of the Forgotten Kind  
Omi, Yoji, and Ken stood, looking at the large picnic table where they had been working. Spread out before them were the belongings of the mysterious boy who was still sleeping soundly on the park bench. Behind them, the spitting fountain was merrily going. Meanwhile, Manx and Aya were watching over Omi's shoulder.  
It had taken two hours to go through the boy's belongings. In the end they had three piles. The first was the boys clothing. A long Roman style robe of a strange lavender material that was soft to the touch, but didn't tear even when cut with a knife. Gold rope was strung through the collar and it lined the edge of the soft violet cloak he had been wearing. His shoes were what appeared to be soft black doeskin boats, but they didn't get dirty, even though Ken had accidentally dropped them in the mud.  
The second pile was a large assortment of jewelry, key-chains, bangles, seven tomagachis and a stuffed tomato that they had found in one of the boy's pockets. Almost every piece of jewelry had had at least four bugs on it and a few of his charm bracelets had had as many as fifteen. The tomagochis were each on the 435th generation, all of them happy and healthy, even though they did resemble the stuffed tomato. When Omi had checked them though, they had proved to house about twenty tracers each. So it was unanimously decided that, even though they were tomagachi miracles being on the 435th generation and all, they would have to be destroyed.  
The last pile, and quite easily the largest was a pile of bugs, tracking devices, and tracers. The resident technology expert, a.k.a. Omi had figured them to be worth well over a couple thousand dollars all together.  
The five stared in awe. Finally Ken picked up one of the more conspicuous tracers. "Someone did not want to loose this kid." He said. "Whoever it was will be able to track him straight to the Weiss. Maybe we should just smash them all?" he suggested. Then he suddenly let out a muffled curse. Dropping the tracer he was holding he crammed his fingers into his mouth.  
"What's wrong?" Omi asked, concerned.  
"The damn thing shocked me!" the soccer player growled. "That's like the hundredth one to do that!"  
"Is not." Yoji drawled, rolling his eyes. "It's only the eighth. The others were the tomagachis."  
Quietly Aya picked up the tracer. "Well, Manx?" he asked softly. "What do you want us to do?"  
"Omi, you and Ken go wake up the kid and see if he can tell you had him bugged." She said after a moment. "Yoji, Aya. Help me get this stuff into my car. I want to take it to Kritiker to have it analyzed."  
While the three adults started loading the strange boy's things into Manx's car, the two younger ones moved to where the child was sleeping. Nervously Ken shook him to wake him up.  
"Mmmmm…… Mr. Tomato, I don't want to go to Demon Lord Lessons Today." The sleeping boy said, rolling over in his sleep.  
"Demon Lord Lessons?" Omi asked, shooting Ken a look of confusion. The darker assassin shrugged. He reached over and shook the boy a little harder.  
The kid moved away form Ken. "Yell Eclipse I'm sic or something, okay?" he muttered. Just then, Yoji and Aya came up behind them. Ken tried once more to wake the sleeping beauty. This time he rolled off the park bench completely. At first they thought he might have woken up when he hit the wet grass, but their hopes were dashed as a loud snore erupted from the oblivious figure now sleeping on the ground.  
"Having problems?" Manx asked form behind Omi, startling the blonde assassin.  
"Manx!" he yelped at the sassy secretary. "You scared the life outta me!"  
Ken glared at the boy on the ground. "He won't wake up. I've tried three times already. All he does is roll over and say he doesn't want to go to lessons today."  
Aya slowly knelt next to the boy. They all watched as the red head leaned in until his lips were a hair's breadth from the boy's ear. "Wake up!" he said sharply.  
Instantly the boy rolled over and threw his arms around the pale assassin's neck. The next thing Aya knew the blonde sleepy head had claimed his lips. Wide eyed the red head watched as the blonde pulled back, eyes closed.  
For a moment that seemed to last forever, no one moved. Then three things happened at once. First the small blonde opened his eyes and realized who he had kissed, (or rather who he hadn't kissed), screamed and started to cry again. Second, all five people realized that the 'child' was in fact a very innocent looking older teen. And finally, Aya fainted, frightening the poor teen even more.  
"Where's Eclipse?" the crying blonde sobbed. "I want to go home! Who are you? Why did you summon me? Let me go!"  
"Ken was the first to recover from his shock. For a moment he dug in his pockets. Then he pulled out a bright yellow bottle with smiley faces all over it. Twisting off the top he pulled out the small bubble wand and began to blow bubbles in the distressed teen's direction. Within seconds the frightened cries became delighted giggles as the teen tried to catch the elusive soap bubble. Omi and Yoji turned to stare at Ken.  
"Bubbles?" the tall blonde player asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"Works with my soccer kids." Ken explained shrugging.  
Carefully Omi approached the teen, hoping he wouldn't startle him again. "Hey, um, you!? Can you come over here for a minute?"  
The strange blonde looked away from the bubbles and over to where Omi stood, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Then he looked down to the red haired man who was slumped on the ground behind the dirty blonde.  
"Did I do that?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.  
"Um, yeah." Omi answered truthfully. "He passed out when you kissed him."  
"I-I'm sor-HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME, VERMIN?!?!?" the teen growled, trying to look frightening.  
"How cute!" Manx gushed. "Hey, kid. Do you have a name?"  
The odd youth looked over at the woman. "Of course I have a name." He said smiling.  
"So, what is it?" Yoji asked looking expectantly at him.  
The teenager suddenly seemed to sparkle, and Omi could have sword he could see flowers starting to bloom behind him. "I'm…" His smile faded ever so slightly. "Come to think of it I don't know my name. I know I have one, because Eclipse uses it and so do Euritis and Chris. But I can't remember what it is."  
The four adults looked at him. Then, Yoji, Omi, and Manx looked at Ken expectantly. "What are you guys looking at me for?" Ken demanded.  
"You've had all the best ideas so far." Manx said.  
"I had one good idea! That's it! One!"  
"That's one more than me and Omi." Yoji smirked.  
"Fine." Ken scowled. "You said you know someone named Eclipse. Who is Eclipse?"  
The small blonde thought for several minutes. The assassins stared. It was almost as if they could see the rusted gears struggling to turn in the young blonde's mind. "Let's see…" the teen muttered. "He's tall, handsome, really tall, strange hair, handsome, dark, tall, and he has nice hair… oh yeah! And he's really tall!" the blonde exclaimed, proud of himself for remembering so much.  
"Oookay! Can you tell us where you live?" The athlete asked, trying a different approach.  
This time the boy responded instantly. He ran over to where Manx had parked her car. Behind them he heard Aya groan as he woke up.  
"I thought you locked you car." Aya growled as he got to his feet.  
"I do." Manx replied reaching for her keys, only to find them no longer in her pocket. She looked up in time to see the blonde unlock the back doors with the pilfered keys. "That little thief." She muttered in shock, as the wide-eyed blonde dug around in the back seat for a while. Then he came bouncing back. Under one arm was the stuffed tomato they had found earlier, and under the other was what looked like a photo album. As he ran the bubbly blonde struggled to put on a charm bracelet that was covered in tracers. "Sorry, but Eclipse'll blow up my tomato if I lose his minions." He paused to give Manx her keys before running up to Ken. He shoved the photo album into the brunette's hands. "Maybe this'll help!"  
"Oh, this is great!" Ken exclaimed. "Can you remember anyone in here?"  
"GO!" ken looked up to see what the blue eyed blonde was saying, only to discover that this strange youth was gone.  
"Where'd he go?" He asked looking at the others. Omi slowly raised a hand to point at the spitting fountain. Ken followed his gaze. The blonde teen was playing in the water.  
"GO!" he said suddenly. Before their eyes he disappeared and reappeared by a new spray of water. "GO! GO! GO! GO!" he shouted, following the small jets of water.  
"Manx was the first to regain her composure. "I think you should go fetch him before he gets lost."  
Ken dropped the photo album as he, Yoji, and Omi ran to try and catch the blonde.  
The blonde bubble head looked up to see the three rushing towards him. "GO!" he said. He reappeared behind Yoji. "Tag you're it!"  
Aya watched for a moment as the blonde toyed with his comrades. Then he stooped to pick up the forgotten photo album. Flipping through it he easily found what he was looking for. Pulling the picture out he flipped it over and quickly read the back. The he looked up.  
"Raenef!" he called.  
"Yes?" the blonde said, stopping in the middle of his game of tag.  
"Could you please sit still for a moment?" The red head asked quietly.  
"Sure!" Raenef exclaimed. "GO!" He reappeared next to the park bench where he promptly plopped down.  
"How'd…you…know…his…name?" Ken asked gasping for breath. Aya opened the photo album and pulled out a picture of their stray.  
"Lord Reanef V; Raenef Castle Gardens; RF 28." He read aloud.  
"Oh." Ken mumbled. "I feel dumb."

**A/N:** Well, there it is. I just realized that this is after all the books, so there'll probably be a lot of spoilers in here. I apologize. I'll try to keep them out, but no guarantees. I'm also trying to keep this one from being Yaoi, but my sister's helping me write it, and she loves that so there might be some in here. I believe that's all folks. It's almost 2 am so I'm going to finish posting this and go to bed. Please review now!!!!!!


	3. Complications of the Bubble Kind

**A/N:** Hello fellow fan fic peeps! I'm in a really good mood right now so I decided to go ahead and update even though I wasn't planing to for a few more days. Anywho, I said I'd try and keep the spoilers out, but it didn't work out quite as well as I'd hoped. So I would say if you haven't read the book with Leeche in it then I wouldn't read too much more. I'm not overly spoiling it, but she does become a semi main character. I think it's in book three but it might be four. How do you know if you've read the book with Leeche in it? You know who Leeche is. There is also a MAJOR SPLOILER from the last two books. Other than that, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!

**Complications**  
_By: Neko-chibi-faithkitty_

Chapter 3: Complications Of The Bubble Kind

"Oh," Ken said, "I feel dumb."  
Aya glared at the soccer player and then looked over to where the teenager sat snuggling with the stuffed toy. "So, you name is Raenef. Do you remember who any of these people are?" the red head asked the small blonde. The teen thought for a moment before hopping off the bench he was sitting on, and over to where Aya was standing. Snatching the photo album away from the startled assassin he bounded back to the park bench. Manx and the Wiess gathered around him to see how much he remembered. Quietly he flipped open the book. The first slot did have a picture, but rather a folded letter, which he read out loud.

_"Master Raenef,  
__If you are reading this, then you are about to look through this album. If Lady Leeche is with you I would like to congratulate you both on the young one. I regret the, as of yet, I have no had a chance to place her highness' portrait in here. So I ask that you please have patience with me. Also I have added a new feature to this album. If you wish to speak with someone in one of the pictures just say 'Speak." You will be able to here them and they you. I'll teach you the incantation when I return from the meeting.  
__On the other hand sire, if you have misplaced yourself again, and once again have amnesia, simply look at the back of each portrait. It will tell you who each person is, their title, and whether or not it is safe for you to approach them. Remember that this is one of my minions, and will serve you just as I would. Anything you need to know will be on the back of the pictures.  
__Lastly, if the reader of the letter is someone who has kidnapped/ summoned/ abducted/ banished my Lord, know that you will deal with me, Eclipse, Demon of the Third Order and well known for my actions during the Hangma Wars. I suggest that you return my master instantly. Unless you wish to restart the war…_

_Eclipse  
Demon of the 3rd Order  
Minion to Lord Raenef _

_P.S. May I wish you a happy 43rd birthday my lord. I shall bring my tribute in honor of the occasion upon my return."_

The group looked at each other the collectively looked down at Raenef. "There's no way he's 43." Yoji said.  
Omi thought for a moment. "Well, it's addressed to 'Master Raenef,' not 'Lord Raenef V.' So, maybe it's for his dad." He suggested.  
"No, my dad died before I was born." Raenef said, shooting down his theory. "They were trying to eliminate the name Raenef. That's why I was brought back before I was ready. Why I grew up on the streets. It's why I don't go visit the other demon Lords, Eclipse is afraid _he'll_ come back, and Eclipse doesn't like him."  
"Who is he?" Ken asked.  
Raenef smiled. "One he is me. The other he is the former me. And the last he is Lord Krayon. Eclipse hates him, but I like it when he comes over because he always brings Euritis with him."  
"Did anyone understand a word that kid just said?" Yoji asked.  
"It's s riddle, you idiot!" Ken said, hitting the tall blonde on the back of the head. "And it's actually pretty simple."  
"You know the answer?" Manx asked him.  
The soccer player stared for a moment. "Okay, I'll explain it, but remember, the answer is a harder riddle. There's three people Eclipse doesn't like. Right?" They all nodded. "The first one is the first part of the riddle, 'one he is me.' Basically it's the speaker or in our case Raenef."  
"But that doesn't make any sense!" Yoji whined.  
"Of course not! I told you it was a harder riddle!" The brunette growled back. "Anyway. The second part of the riddle is the second person. 'The other he is the former me.'" He turned to the bubbly blonde. "You're Raenef V, right?  
"Yup!!" he said smiling and nodding vigorously.  
"Then the former you would be Raenef IV, presumably your father."  
"WHAT?!" Omi yelped.  
"As I was saying," the second youngest assassin growled, 'the third part of the riddle is really easy. It's this Krayon person."  
"Fine." Abassynian hissed in a dangerous whisper. "Now explain how his dead father is going to visit him."  
"That would be the big riddle?" Ken said, frowning in concentration. "Hey, what did that say right before we killed him?"  
"That he was summoning a demon to kill us." Yoji answered.  
The brunette athlete looked over at the blonde who was happily blowing bubbles. "No way…" Ken whispered, glancing at the letter sticking out of the photo album. Then his head back over to small blonde as his hand flew to his pocket. "Hey!" he yelped. "How did you get my bubbles?"  
The tiny blonde bubble thief eeped. "I-I-I'm sorr…HOW DARE _YOU_ ADMONISH ME, VERMIN!?!?"  
"They all stared at the adorable teen. Ken sighed. "Fine, just make sure you give them back when you're done playing with them."  
"Alright!" Raenef giggled brightly.  
"What ere you about to say?" Manx asked him, trying to get him to focus on the problem at hand.  
Ken struggled for a moment trying to wrap his mind around the elusive thought. "I don't remember." He answered her finally.  
"Sheesh Ken!" Yoji huffed. "Are you sure you're not the one with amnesia?"  
"Shut up Yoji! I'd like to see you try and figure this stuff out!"  
"I could probably do a better job than you anyway."  
"Be quiet you two." The red haired assassin growled.  
"But Ken started it!"  
"Did not you stupid player!"  
"Did so!"  
"I said be quiet!" Aya snarled.  
"Um, guys?" Omi said, biting his lip.  
"What?!?" they all yelled in unison, turning to look at the smallest member of their group. Omi stood with his back to them, one finger pointed at the bubble-blowing blonde.  
The blonde, oblivious to his audience, struggled to blow a single perfect bubble. "So what?" Yoji asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Look!" Omi insisted. Obediently they watched as the large bubble started to drift away from the stray teen.  
"Fortify!" the teen yelled in a commanding voice used to instant obedience. When nothing happened to the blue eyed blonde they turned back to their own small blonde.  
"And?"  
"Look at the bubble!" said Omi, staring wide-eyed at it. Once more they turned to watch the large soap bubble.  
"I don't see…" Yoji started angrily, but stopped when the bubble began to glow softly."…what in Hell?" the emerald eyed player whispered.  
"Not any more ." Raenef said, turning to them. "I'm on earth now." Behind him the glowing bubble floated gently to the ground. He turned and picked up the bubble, blocking it from view for a moment.  
Suddenly Yoji felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "Ow! Ken! What the hell did you do that for?"  
Ken raised his hand and slapped the back of Yoji's head again. "You shouldn't curse in front of children!"  
Raenef turned around to look at the arguing assassins. In his hands he held the bubble encased in a flawless transparent amethyst sphere. Smiling he walked over to Aya. "Here," he said, "I know you'll have to get rid of most of them, but I thought you might like to keep this one. I made it just for you! It matches your eyes. Did you know Eclipse has eyes like yours?" Then he bounced back to the bench where he had left the bottle of bubbles.  
The assassins all stared at each other for a moment. "Most of them?" Ken finally asked hesitantly. Omi bit his lip again and pointed over to the fountain. This time they didn't hesitate to look were the small assassin pointed.  
Atop each spout were four or five brightly colored marble-sized spheres. When the water would spray the spheres would fly up and then float slowly back down.  
"Oh…my…god…" Ken and Yoji said simultaneously.  
"How long has he been doing this?" Aya asked dangerously.  
"I'm not sure." Omi answered glancing down at his watch for the first time since they had finished their mission. "Oh, man! It's practically 6:30! We've got to get out of here before someone sees us!"  
What? But we still don't know what the hell we're supposed to do with the kid!" Yoji huffed.  
"Take him with you." Manx said. "I'll take his things since they're bugged. With Kritiker's connections we can spread them around the world. Whoever has him bugged will be so busy chasing rabbits they won't be able to find the goose that lays the golden egg." She moved over to the spitting fountain and picked up one of the tiny marble-like bubble. "I'm going to take a few of these with me to have them analyzed. I'll see you boys tonight with the results.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it! Any guesses what the results from Manx's tests are going to be? Heheh. Anyway, PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE review!


	4. Complications of the Demonic Kind

**A/N: **Hello everybodies! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. It took me forever to write this chapter. For all of you who have eagerly been awaiting the arrival of the Demon Diary characters, wait no more. I finally added them. Anyway, on with the story…… oh, yeah, and I don't own either Weiss or Demon Diary.

**Complications  
**_By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty  
_  
Chapter 4: Complications of the Demonic Kind

Eclipse stood to leave the meeting he had been attending for the past three days. "Eclipse," came a haughty voice from behind him, "might I have a word with you?" He turned to see the foppish Lord Krayon waving for him to come over, his fiery curls bouncing almost cheerfully.  
"Yes, Lord Krayon." He said, inclining his head ever so slightly. "What can I do for you?"  
"You could get down on your hands and knees and beg to return to my service."  
"I'm afraid I must decline." Eclipse frowned. "You must not remember what I said when I left Castle Krayon. A mortal pig farmer would be a better master than you."  
"Ouch. That wasn't up to your usual standards Eclipse. Normally you're much more subtle than that." Krayon smirked.  
Eclipse sighed. "Did you call me over here just so you could trade insults. Surely you can come up with a better excuse than that."  
"I'm sure I could." The demon lord said with a smug smile. "Actually I was wondering where your current master is. I haven't seen him for quite some time."  
Eclipse studied Lord Krayon for a moment before he answered. "Lord Raenef has been ill. I'm afraid he is unable to present himself."  
"Truly?" Krayon asked, raising one eyebrow in suspicion. "But Lord Raenef is barely 43. These bafoons on the council may by your pathetic excuses, but I do not. They have not fought your master. As young and as powerful as he is, I highly doubt there is an illness strong enough to keep him away. Shall I rephrase the question? Perhaps you didn't understand me. Either you tell me why Lord Raenef is not here, or I'll have no choice but to bring his absence under council surveillance. If that happens and you cannot produce him they will be forced to bestow his title on the next Raenef. We cannot have a single council place empty."  
Eclipse glared at Lord Krayon. "Trust me, my master has a valid reason for not attending the meeting, but I'm not at liberty to discuss it. If you want to know you must take it up with him."  
"Very well, I shall accompany you on your return to Raenef Castle." And before the darker demon could object the foppish demon lord had placed one hand on his arm and commanded "GO!"  
The foreboding grandeur of The Hall Of Demons melted away only to be replaced by the cheerful elegance of Raenef Castle. "It seems our castles really do reflect the current Lord." Krayon muttered to himself. "Now then," he said, turning and smiling cruelly, "would you be so kind as to lead me to your lord?"  
Eclipse leveled a glare at his superior. "If you were a common demon I would destroy you where you stand." Then the tall demon turned on his heal and strode menacingly into the castle. Krayon followed, laughing at his irate companion. Eclipse led him to a grand parlor. Krayon glanced around and finally allowed his gaze to rest on the powerful demon.  
"My, I don't recall having seen this room before."  
"Take your time studying it." Eclipse said with thinly disguised malice. "It may be a while before my lord has a free moment." And then he disappeared through the parlor door.  
Krayon stared after him. It wasn't that he was shocked by his rudeness. Oh no, on the contrary, it was t be expected, and was actually quite polite for a demon. No, it was the fact that he had said Raenef would see him on such short notice. Granted the demon hadn't come out and said so, but it was as close as one could expect to get with a demon. If one of his minions had said that he would have had their head before they had time to draw another breadth.  
"Good Evening, Lord Krayon." Came a familiar voice somewhere behind him. He turned to see a lovely young blonde woman standing there. Her soft dirty blonde hair was up in a bun, with ringlets framing the cream colored skin of her face. Her sapphire eyes shone with joy at seeing the demon lord. She wore a full-length gown of white samite that swirled around her ankles in a silvery pool. Shimmering white lace shaped like snowflakes hemmed the gown and formed the flowing sleeves. Gently cradled in her arms was a bundle of fuzzy crocheted viridian yarn.  
"Lady Leeche." Krayon said. "It's so good to see you. How long has it been a year?"  
"Ten months." She corrected him kindly. "I've hardly left our chambers since the little one."  
"Little one?!" the tall demon lord yelped, shocked. His eyes flew to the bright orange blanket. "Surely you jest!"  
Leeche laughed. "No, Krayon. It's true." She moved over to where he stood and held out the tiny child so he could see it. "Eclipse was so relieved when we discovered that I was with child. After all, gods know Raenef would never dream of having a child with any of his other tributes. In fact I don't think he realizes that he can do that with the other tributes. And don't you dare tell him!" She paused for a moment. "Speaking of, how is Lady Euritis?"  
Lord Krayon looked up from the infant sleeping in the neon pink blanket. "Euritis? She-she's doing fine. Still practices swordsmanship. I've told her it isn't necessary. Last week she twisted her ankle and she still refuses to quit."  
"Is she alright?" Leeche asked concerned.  
"Of course." The demon lord said winking. "I threatened the finest physicians in the land until she was completely healed." He paused, looking slightly sheepish. "Not that I care, she is just a tribute." He added hastily blushing.  
Leeche smiled. "Of course," she said. Jus then, the babe in her arms started to stir. "Good morning, Raenef." The tall blonde woman smiled at the squirming bundle of sky blue yarn.  
"So, that is why Raenef has been missing meetings. His favorite tribute has provided a male and an heir."  
Leeche blushed. "Not exactly." Krayon raised and eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. "You see, just before I gave birth Eclipse had to leave to take care of a rampaging Crusader. He told Raenef that if all was well with the child to go ahead and name it Raenef VI, making it Raenef's heir. He forgot to mention that 'all is well' means 'it's a boy with all four limbs and a menacing glare.' Unfortunately the damage was already done by the time he returned."  
"So, what's wrong with the child?" Krayon asked nervously.  
"Lord Raenef VI is actually Lady Raenef VI."  
"WHAT?! But Raenef has always been a male!"  
"That's exactly what Eclipse said." Leeche giggled. Suddenly the baby started to cry. "Shh. Hush now." Leeche cooed. "It'll be alright. I'll feed you as soon as Eclipse comes back with your father. Shhh."  
"There is something I must know." Krayon said, drawing his hostess' attention away from the crying infant in the lavender blanket.  
"Yes?"  
"Why does that blanket keep changing colors?"  
"Because Raenef can't make up her mind."  
"Oh."

**A/N:** Hey!, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure I got Krayon's hair color right. I thought it was blonde, but my sister insisted it was red. Anyway, there it is. It was kinda of short, and so's the next one, but I'll try to make six and seven longer. Anywho, REVIEW!!! Please!!!


	5. Complications of the Lost Kind

**A/N:** Hey there! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys still like the story. Nothing overly exciting is happening, so I don't really have very much to say. I don't own Wiess Kreuz or Demon Diary. On with the fic, I guess. Like I said, this chapter's really short, but I promise that six and seven will be longer.

**Complications**  
_By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty_

Chapter 5: Complications of the Lost Kind

Lady Leech laughed at the look on Krayon's face. "Did you honestly expect any less from the daughter of Lord Raenef V?"  
"No," the Demon Lord replied. "I expected better from the granddaughter of Lord Raenef IV. Raenef IV was a demon lord feared by thousands. His heir, however is something else."  
"I'm sure Eclipse would love to hear you say that." Leeche said, trying hard not to laugh at Lord Krayon, who was doing his best not to let his scowl slip into a grin.  
They were interrupted when Eclipse returned. "Lady Leeche, might I speak with you?" he asked politely.  
"Certainly." She replied. "Lord Krayon, you can amuse yourself? Or would you rather I send one of Rae's tributes to entertain you? Young Gladdeth is wonderful with a harp and she has been dying for an audience that won't fall asleep in the middle of her performance."  
Krayon raised and eyebrow. "Yes, that would be nice. But please send Raenef along as soon as possible."  
"Of course." The lady smiled as she left. When she was out of Krayon's sight she called forth a small demonic fairy. Raenef had created several for her when she had first come to live with him permanently on her eighteenth birthday. He had forgotten to teach them how to speak, but Eclipse had quickly solved that problem. She smiled at the memory before looking down at the tiny creature now floating beside her.  
"Did you find him?" she asked it. It answered in a voice like hollow wooden wind chimes and the moaning voice of the winds that howl in mist covered graveyards.  
"Thank you anyway." She told it frowning, "I have another task for you Kaze," She told the creature. "Go find Gladdeth. Tell her that Lord Krayon is in the parlor and wishes to hear her play. Go with her." Leeche instructed it. "I know people can sometimes get lost. Gods know Chris always does." The fairy disappeared and she turned to look at Eclipse who was standing behind her. "Well, you heard it. Raenef isn't anywhere in the castle. I've had every woman ever given to him searching the castle top to bottom. Where they aren't permitted I've had my Kaze searching. None of us have seen him."  
Eclipse turned to gaze out the window. After a moment he looked back at her. "I couldn't find him either. I checked the library. It's gone."  
Leeche looked down at the in her arms. "I will stay. Raenef VI must not be jeopardized, and I know enough to protect her as long as we're in the castle. You go and find him." She bit her lip fighting back tears.  
"He's left like this before, and he's always come back before." The dark demon reminded her.  
"He was always the only Raenef before." She replied quietly.  
"Do not fear. Raenef VI is hardly ready to ascend the throne. And I care for Lord Raenef almost as much as you do. I will find him."  
"Thank you Eclipse." Just then the tiny girl child in her arms began to stir again. Eclipse watched Leeche smile sadly as she left to tend to the infant's needs.  
"I believe you chose wisely, my lord." He said to himself as his master's 'wife' leave.

The four assassins plus one stumbled into the Koneko an hour before they were scheduled to open.  
"I vote we stay closed today." Yoji grumbled.  
"We can't." Omi sighed. "If we close every time there's an assassination people will get suspicious."  
"It's just this one time." Ken begged.  
"No." Aya said sternly. "Besides, we need to decide what to do with the kid."  
They all turned to look at the blonde who had followed them in. "That's easy." Yoji smiled. "He just followed Omi home and the chibi asked if we could keep it."  
"He can stay in my room." Omi said, rolling his eye in exasperation. "I have to leave for school soon so he can go ahead and sleep off last night. Besides, I sleep in the basement most nights anyway."  
"Are you sure?" Ken asked, cautiously.  
"Yes, Ken. Unlike you and Yoji I don't keep perverted pictures in my room."  
"Whatever." Yoji said rolling his eyes.  
Ken, on the other hand was not so laid back about the accusation. "Soccer Girls Gone Wild is not perverted! It's educational!"  
"I thought I told you to get rid of that." Aya growled. Ken was about to reply when something heavy thumped behind them. They turned to see their blonde guest past out on the floor. "Ken." Aya said dangerously. "Take him upstairs and put him to bed."  
"Why me?"  
"Because it'll give you a chance to get your bubbles back; because he likes you the best; because Omi has to get ready for school; because Yoji and I open; because you disobeyed me; and because I said to." The assassin hissed, ticking the reasons off on his fingers.  
"Fine." Ken huffed. "But he like you more than _Eclpise_."  
The tall red-head rolled his eyes, and left for work. Ken turned hopefully to his other two comrades for help."  
"Tough luck." Yoji smirked. Then he and Omi moved up the stairs, leaving Ken once more to deal with the sleeping beauty on his own.

**A/N:** Well, I said it was short. I promise the next one will be longer. And I should update in just a few days. Please review and say nice things for me.


	6. Complications of the Informative Kind

**A/N:** Hey. I wasn't going to post this but I thought I'd go ahead because the last chapter was so short. 'I wasn't going to post this, but…' I seem to say that a lot. In case you haven't if you review I will e-mail you back to say thanks. It saves time and space. If you don't want me to e-mail you just let me know. Anyway, on with the story!

**Complications**  
_By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty_

Chapter 6: Complications of the Informative Kind

Business had been going fairly well. It had taken Ken nearly fifteen minutes to haul the sleeping Raenef up the stairs to Omi's room. After that he had promptly gone to sleep himself. Omi had hung around just long enough to make sure that Ken didn't take any of his things. Yoji had watched them the entire time, and when Omi was out the door, and Ken and Raenef both asleep, he joined Aya in the shop.  
"Well?" Aya asked.  
"Omi's gone and the other two are asleep." The tall blonde informed him.  
"Hn. We'll have to keep a close eye on our guest. I don't think we can trust him. He's keeping something from us."  
"What do you mean?"  
The red-head studied Yoji for several minutes. "I think he knows a hell of a lot more than he let's on."  
"Really?" Yoji started to answer when the door chime sounded signaling the first customer of the day.

By mid-afternoon business in the shop was booming. All four assassins were working, and Raenef was playing with Ken's bubbles in the small garden in the back. It was at that opportune time that Manx chose to make her appearance. The chime sounded and Aya looked over to Momoe. The old woman awoke to the sound and looked around dazed.  
"Oh my…" she mumbled.  
"I don't think she can handle all of this by herself." Ken said quietly to Aya.  
"Maybe not…" The red-head said, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" he yelled suddenly. "WE'RE CLOSED!" Seconds later the shop was empty.  
"Can you pick up a bit?" Omi asked Momoe quickly as he followed the others to the back. "If you need any help ask the blonde boy in the back."  
"Alright." She agreed amiably.  
When the young assassin reached the bottom of the stairs, he found the others seated in comfortable positions around the room and Manx standing off to one side, tapping her foot impatiently.  
"What's wrong?" the dart-throwing assassin asked apprehensively.  
"I take it none of you have seen the news today." The sassy secretary said.  
"No." Yoji answered. "Aya turned it off when the shop started to fill up. He said it was too much noise."  
"Has the kid made anymore of those bubble things?"  
The blinked at the sudden change of subject, and it was a few seconds before Ken managed to answer her. "Well, yeah. He's been at it all day."  
"What have you been doing with them?"  
"Giving them away."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Would you prefer we sell them five cents for a dozen? We only have enough to provide the entire 'marble championship.'" Aya growled.  
Manx took a deep breath before answering him. "If you had been watching the news today you would have heard that several precious gemstones were found in Otagawa Park this morning. Police suspected a bank robbery at first, but no robbery was reported. You would also know that these gems were found by a group of children who thought they were marbles. Thus you would be prepared when I came back with the lab tests that prove those 'bubbles' are genuine, and each one worth at least a thousand dollars."  
"Which simple-minded ignoramus," Aya growled, " came up with the brilliant idea to give away those bubbles?"  
"Wasn't it Aya?" Ken asked Omi, oblivious to the danger he had just placed himself in. The tall violet-eyed man's elegant eyebrow began to twitch ever so slightly.  
"It doesn't matter." Omi interrupted. "What's done is done. Besides, we still have plenty more."  
"Anyway," Manx started. "Aya, could I have that bauble he made for you? I'd like to analyze it…" She was interrupted when the basement door creaked open. Five heads turned to see who had intruded into their sanctuary.  
At the top of the stairs stood Raenef, his large blue eyes full of tears. "Y-you can't take Eclipse's bubble."  
Manx glanced irritatedly at the blonde. "I don't even know who Eclipse is." She said.  
"He is." Raenef answered, pointing at Aya. "And the purple bubble is his. You can't have it! I'll tell!"  
Manx sighed and looked over at Aya and then back up at the tiny teen standing at the top of the stairs. "I only want to see it." She told him.  
Suddenly the teen seemed to change. His wide innocent eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You lie. Do you dare lie to me?" Many stronger people have tried t do that." He hissed. "Do you know what happened to them?" He waited for her to shake her head 'no' before he continued. "They died very slow and painful deaths after watching me destroy everything dear to them. Do you wish the same fate? It would please me greatly to watch your tears as you held the still beating heart you had just watched me rip from the dying body of your precious Shuichi." Raenef sneered at the shocked woman.  
Then Raenef seemed to change a second time. Now he looked somehow older than his seemingly scant teenage years. He smiled down at Aya. It wasn't the cruel hatred he had shown Manx, but rather a cold calculated look that seemed to peer into his soul. "I know you are not Eclipse, but for now you will have to do. And he seems to like you." He told the tall man. He turned to the leggy woman. "Oh yes, if you are wise you will heed what we have said." A moment later he had left the basement.  
"What was that all about?" Yoji asked once the door clicked closed again.  
"He almost seemed like a different person." Omi observed.  
"Oh come on!" The taller of the two blondes argued. "You think the kid has split personalities or something? I suppose next Ken's gonna tells us that Rae's immortal."  
"I don't know about that." Aya said," but I would like to know who Shuichi is." He glared pointedly at Manx.  
"Shuichi is no one of consequence. Just someone I work with at my other job."  
"Then why threaten him?" Ken asked.  
"Because he knew it would piss me off!" She answered angrily. "More importantly, how did he know about him?"  
"Does it matter?" The flame haired assassin asked. "The point is that he does. I don't think cute innocent Raenef is all he seems to be. In fact I think he might be much more dangerous than we ever imagined."  
"Whatever!" Yoji shrugged skeptically, rolling his eyes. "The kid's as innocent as yesterday's sunshine."  
Were you not here a minute ago?" Ken asked stunned.  
"Manx was trying to take a precious stone that he gave to someone special. What would you do if a thug tried to steal a diamond necklace you just gave to Yuriko to remember you by? Huh?" The blonde insisted, standing up for their strange guest. "Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do exactly what that boy just did?"  
"Are you saying you condone his actions?!" Manx demanded incredulously.  
"No, I don't condone them, but I do understand them."  
There was an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Manx found her voice again. "Kritiker finished the first few tests on the tracers found on the boy."  
"And?" Omi asked.  
"And they're very advanced. I've never seen anything like them. We've tried every possible way to turn them off or destroy them and all we managed to do was blow up one two of our labs. We can't even get them to stop transmitting."  
"What exactly are they transmitting?" The youngest assassin asked, curious.  
"Their location and the location of every other tracer found on the boy that isn't in the same room with them."  
"What? But that doesn't make sense. They would have to be pretty big bugs to track that much, and most of them were tiny."  
"I'm only telling you what we've confirmed so far. We can't track the transmission to see where it's going either." The assassins watched her. "When I came here I was going to suggest moving him to a more secure location, but seeing how he's attached himself to Aya, I think it might be best if we left him here. You know what they say better the devil you know than the devil you don't."  
"But we don't know." Aya sighed. "We don't know anything about this kid, and we definitely don't know who's going to come looking for him. You need to find some other place for him."  
"Where would you have me put him Aya? I could lock him up in one of our labs, but he would be terrified and I have a feeling the consequences would not be desirable."  
"But we don't know what he's capable of. He could be an enemy."  
Manx glared at him. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He stays. And that's my final word on the matter."  
"You're just going to leave him here with us?" Ken demanded. "How're we supposed to explain where he came from."  
"Easily. Raenef is Yoji's baby brother. He's staying here because he's an outpatient at the hospital and his family lives in Kyoto prefecture. The car accident that injured him also left him with amnesia."  
"Anything else?" Aya asked, carefully keeping his voice neutral.  
"Not at the moment." She answered him.  
"Then I'm going to clean up the shop." They watched as he stormed up the basement stairs. After a few minutes they followed him, saying goodbye to Manx.

**A/N: **Hello! It took me a lot longer to post this than I expected! I started to post it over a week ago and I've finally finished typing it up. They finally met the other Raenefs! Yay! Oh, and yes, Raenef does have multiple personalities. By the way, this is in between the first and second movies in the Weiss timeline. I don't think I have anything else to say, so I'm going to post this and go to bed. Please Review now, and thank you to every one who already has.


	7. Complications of the Pretend Kind

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but a lot of stuff's been going on. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. A lot of you asked me why Raenef has three personalities, and I tried to reply to you, but my e-mail was acting up, so I'm not sure who got my e-mails and who didn't. The reason is, that at the end of the seventh book he 'absorbs' the other two personalities. After that it doesn't say what happened to them. So, I figured it would be funny if they were still there, swimming around in his consciousness. Anyway, if you don't think so then I guess you could go ahead and consider this a bit of an AU. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Complications  
**_By: NekoChibiFaithkitty_

Chapter 7: Complications of the Pretend Kind

That night Yoji was startled awake by a loud cry from the room beside his. For a moment he thought that someone had attacked Omi, but then he remembered their house guest. He started to go back to bed when he heard a completely different voice. Silent as Death he crept over to the wall that separated the two rooms.  
"Please don't kill him!" Raenef's voice begged. "He doesn't hurt anything."  
"Hn." The second voice sneered. "Why not? All he ever does is get in the way! Besides, the others would freak if they knew you left him alive."  
"But Krayon knows."  
"Yeah, but we can kick Krayon's ass and he knows it. He won't tell anyone."  
"Then why can't he live?"  
"Because I'm bored. Besides, minor mayhem may please you, but I want to kill something. Just one death and I'll be quiet and let you do as you like with these four."  
"But-" Raenef started. He was abruptly cut off by a triumphant cry and what sounded like a minor explosion. Then a loud shriek came from the other room. Yoji jumped and ran into the hallway.  
"What happened?" Aya demanded from his doorway.  
"Don't know." Yoji shrugged. "But it came from the kid's room."  
"Could it be a rival group?" Ken asked from where he stood, concealed by the shadows in his own room.  
"Can't say." Aya said.  
"I think we have an uninvited guest in that brat's room." The tall blonde hissed.  
"Doubtful." Omi scoffed from the stairs.  
"Are you sure?" Aya whispered.  
"Positive." Came the answer. "I couldn't sleep so I was watching the surveillance cameras all night. He had a bad dream. That's all." With that, Omi went into the room.  
The others watched through the open door as he bent down beside the sobbing teen. "I-I couldn't s-save him." Raenef cried. "H-He killed him. "T-The bad one. H-He killed Mr. T-Tomato!"  
The assassins stared at each other. Aya watched the teen for a second, then turned and left. Omi held the despairing blonde, and when Aya returned he had a plate with three tomatoes on it. Biting his lip he set the offering down in front of the teen. Seeing the food his tears slowed to the occasional sniffle. When he had finally stopped crying he wiped one hand across his eyes.  
"Thanks." He said, giving Aya a watery smile. Then he grabbed one of the vegetables and bit into it. The men of Wiess watched him eat for several minutes before Ken finally announced that he was going back to bed. Yoji and Aya followed him out.  
Aya was about to return to his room when Yoji stopped him, placing a hand on the redhead's arm. "There's something you ought to know."  
"What?"  
"I don't care what Omi saw on surveillance. I know what I heard. There were two people in there. They woke me up with their arguing."  
Aya frowned at him. "What were the arguing about?"  
"Killing someone."  
Just then, they were interrupted by Omi coming out of the boy's room. "I promise." He was saying. "I'll get it for you tomorrow."  
"Get what?" Aya asked the smaller assassin.  
"A movie I just promised him. It was the only way to get him to go back to bed."  
"Hn." The two older men watched him walk down the stairs. When he was out of sight, Aya turned back to the former P.I. "Don't do anything yet, but keep an ear out. If you hear that voice again, let me know."  
Yoji nodded and went back to his room. He threw back the covers on his bed, and laid down, but try as he might, he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Aya and Yoji acted as though nothing had happened the night before. It wasn't very difficult; it seemed Raenef had no memory of the nightmare, only Omi's promise to bring him a movie.  
"Please tell me what it's called." He begged.  
"No!" The other blonde refused.  
"Well, tell me what it's about!"  
"I told you five times already! It's about vegetables."  
"Does it have Mr. Tomato?"  
"Um, yes."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes."  
"Like what?"  
"You'll have to find out tonight."  
"But I want to know now!"  
"Tonight's not that far away."  
"But why can't you give it to me now?"  
"Because I have to buy it first."  
Raenef's eye grew huge. "You're going to buy it for me? T-then I'll have t pay you back."  
"That's not necessary!" Omi squeaked startled.  
"Yes it is." The boy insisted. "You can't just waist money like that!"  
"How much time have you spent with Aya?" Yoji suddenly asked their guest.  
"Why?" The bubble-head asked, cocking his head to one side.  
"No reason."  
"Omi," Aya said from the kitchen where he was cooking, "isn't it time that you went to school?"  
Omi looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, sushi!" he yelped. "I'm going to be late!" The seventeen-year-old jumped up and ran from the room. After a few thumps upstairs they heard the front door chime, signaling that the boy had left.  
"What's school?" Raenef asked the three remaining.  
"It's where you go to learn things." Ken answered him.  
"Really? Can I go to?"  
"Maybe later." Aya answered him. "Today however, you're going to help out in the shop."  
"Really? What do I get to do? Is it fun? Can I use magic? What kind of shop is it? Do you sell bubbles and tomatoes, and puppies?"  
Aya glanced sternly at the blonde. "If you aren't quiet the only thing you'll be doing is taking out the trash and fixing lunch."  
"If you say so Eclipse, but Chris said I wasn't allowed to take out the trash anymore." Aya glared at him. Raenef made a zipping motion over his lips.  
"Now then, did Yoji tell you what you're cover is?"  
"Uh-uh."  
"You're my baby brother." The tall player said, throwing one arm around Raenef's shoulder. "Who'da thunk?"  
"Wow!" Raenef said, eyes growing wide. "I didn't know we were related! Did my mom have an affair?"  
"No!" Ken cried shocked. "It's not real, it's more like pretend! Yoji isn't really you're brother, but we want people to think that he is."  
"So he's my pretend brother?" Raenef asked.  
"Yeah." Ken answered him. "We also need you to pretend that you're kind of sick too."  
"Like a fever sick?"  
"Not quiet. More like you got hurt and don't remember anything."  
"Oh! Now I get it! I can't remember anything because I bumped my head. But how did I bump my head?"  
"We're going to tell people that you were in a car accident." Aya answered tersely.  
"Huh?" The young blonde said, eyes wide with confusion.  
"He means," Ken explained, "that lot of people are going to come by. If we can't explain what you're doing here, some of them will want to take you away."  
"But I don't want to leave." Rae said, large tears welling up in his eyes.  
"That's why you have to pretend with us." Ken said. "We don't want them to take you either."  
"O-Okay." Raenef said, sniffling.  
Yoji sighed. "Well, if that's settled I'm going to go open the shop. I can't take to much more of this." They all watched as he got up from his place and left the kitchen. Aya 'hned' and followed him out.  
Ken watched them leave. Then he turned to Raenef. "Before you start work we need to get you some new clothes. I don't know what Manx did with the clothes we found you in, but you can't just go around in those clothes day after day."  
Raenef looked down at his shirt. "So where do I get new clothes?" He said, holding out the T-shirt's collar so he could see it better.  
"I'm going to talk to Aya and get his credit card. Then you and I are probably going to the thrift store, knowing Aya."  
"What's a thrift store?"  
"Cheap." Ken said, getting up from the table "Stay here while I go talk to our fearless leader."

* * *

Raenef sat where he was for several minutes. However when the shop's clock chimed for opening, curiosity got the better of him and he went to go and find where the sound was coming from. He wasn't in the shop for five minutes before he had stumbled across one of their customers.  
"Oh, my!" The motherly woman gushed. "And who might you be?"  
Placing one finger on his lips his eyes wandered upward as he struggled to remember the story he was supposed to be telling people. "Well," he said finally, "my name is Raenef. I don't remember too much 'cause I got bumped on the head. Yoji says he's my brother and that I got bumped in a car accident and that's why I cant' remember anything. An' since I don't have any clothes here 'cause all my clothes got left at home, Mr. Ken is taking me shopping. I hope he gets me some more bubbles. I like bubbles. Do you know if they sell bubbles in a thrift store? Mr. Ken says we're going to a thrift store 'cause it's cheap."  
"Oh you poor dear!" She said, her hand flying to her mouth. "I just saw young Ken around here somewhere. We'll find him and I'll tell him where he can get some good discounts." And grabbing Raenef's hand she led him through the shop to where Aya and Ken were conferring over the best places to get good clothes for under five dollars.  
"Excuse me," the woman said interrupting them, "this boy just told me everything and I wanted to help out."  
"What exactly did he tell you? Ken asked nervously.  
"About the accident and how you need to buy him all new clothes." The woman shoved something into the brunette's hand. "This should help. And if you'll go to the Abercrombie Fitch in the Shibuya mall tell them you need to use Megumi Asakita's discount. That should help out some. And here's my phone number." She said scribbling it down on her meeshi. "Call me if you need anything." She handed Ken the card and made her way back to the front of the shop.  
Ken looked down at what the woman had given him. "Um, Aya."  
"Yes."  
"That woman just gave me five hundred dollars to spend in her store."  
"Are you sure?" the red head asked.  
"See for yourself."  
Aya took the money from Ken and began counting it. After he had counted it for the fourth time he looked back up at Ken. "We might as well go there." He said finally. "She'll get suspicious if we don't. Though I could make it go farther at a thrift store."  
The soccer player looked at Aya, then at the money. Then he looked at Raenef, then back at Aya. "Should I tell Yoji that you're coming with me and Rae to get clothes?"  
"Yeah, sure." Aya said.  
Ken made his way around the store until he found the tall blonde talking to the woman who had just given him the money. "I just couldn't believe it." She was saying. "To think someone could hurt such a cute child. What kind of evil people live in this world? I tell you, what is this city coming to? By the way, how come you never told anyone that you had a brother?"  
"He's adopted." Yoji said quickly.  
"And you were still willing to take him in? How kind of you."  
"Yeah." Yoji replied nervously.  
"Well, I've got to go." The woman finally said. "Like I told the other two, if you need anything you just give me a call."  
When she was out of hearing range Ken approached the older man. "What was all that about?" Yoji asked.  
"She ran into Raenef wandering around the shop. Hey, Aya and me are going into town to get the kid some clothes. Can you handle the shop on your own?"  
"Yeah sure. Just as long as no one else wants to tell me what a saint I am for taking the kid in."

* * *

**A:N/** Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated anything! It may be a little longer because I won't have a chance to work on anything for a little bit. I'm going to Shreveport! Yay! Well, I hope you liked it, and as always, please review. 


	8. Complications of the Suspicious Kind

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for your lovely reviews. Youkai Girl, pat yourself on the back. I was feeling kinda bleh, saw your review and started typing. THANK YOU! Just so the rest of you know, reviews do encourage me and get me to write. Anyway, back to the story. I hope you all like the next chapter!

* * *

**Complications  
**_By:Neko-chibi-faithkitty_

Chapter 8: Complications of the Suspicious Kind

Raenef stared in awe at the people bustling around the mall. Ken watched as the small blonde's eye flew from store to store as though trying to see it all in a moment's time. "Wow!" he finally gasped. "I-I think I've seen this somewhere before."  
"So you've been here before?" Ken asked, hoping to find some clues as to who Raenef really was.  
Raenef looked at the two assassins. "I honestly don't know. I only know what book told me."  
"Book?" Asked Aya, raising a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Yeah. My picture book. It tells me things I need to know, or if I forgot something. Eclipse made it for me so that when I get lost I don't get hurt or end up in a church again. When I'm home book stays in the library, but if I leave, even for a second, Book has to come with me so they know I'm gone."  
"What did book tell you?" Ken asked, ignoring the last half of what the boy had said.  
"Not much, I haven't asked it anything yet. But I can tell you everything I remember." He looked over at Aya to see what he should do. The tall man nodded silently, telling him to continue. "I remember when I was little people hated me. I had to live in the streets, stealing. They called me 'demon child' and chased me away whenever they saw me. Then I don't remember anything. There's a big blank spot that's been there for as long as I remember. _He_ might, but he won't even talk about it. And the other one gets whenever I ask. He says it was for my own good and then he won't say anymore." Raenef seemed to forget where he was. Aya and Ken watched as he seemed to get lost in a place that was only in his mind. "The next thing I remember is pain, like being cut into with a dull knife. When the pain stops I remember being back where I was when I was a child, on the streets in Pulhel. I was hungry, so I nicked some bread, but I got caught. The guard was going to cut off my hand." The boy's bright blue eyes teared up as he stopped speaking, his right hand held protectively to his chest.  
"Then what happened?" Aya asked gently when it looked like the little blonde wouldn't go on.  
"Boss found me. He stopped the guard. Said I was too cute to loose." Then the child seemed to slip into street slang, not realizing he was no longer a gutter rat. "Boss took me in, made me part of the guild, and taught me how to get stuff without getting' caught. But the guard knew I was a thief so they were always tryin' ta catch me. Got real good at runnin'. Then they found out where the guild was. I remember that day real good 'cause I met Eclipse. They say if you meet the same person three times in one day by accident, its Fate. The third time I met Eclipse that day was when I found out that the guards caught Boss. I tried to save 'im, but they stopped me. One of 'em tried to kill me, but 'fore he could he just sorta, exploded. Then Eclipse showed up and made 'em let Boss go. When Eclipse said who he was, they all ran, even Boss. Next thing I knew, Eclipse took me to Raenef Castle. Him an' Odin an' Freya asked me to live there. Then later Euritis came, then Chris, then Leeche, and then all the others."  
"What others?" Ken asked, excited by this new information.  
Raenef looked at Ken, then he looked around. He blinked a moment and the seemed to recall where he was. "I don't know!" He smiled innocently. "I'm hungry. Do they sell cookies here?"  
"Yeah, sure." Ken said stunned, trying not to notice the death glare Aya was giving him for snapping the teen out of his trance. The three of them made their way to the food court. When they reached the Cookie Company Aya winced, prepared to spend a fortune on the overpriced sweets. But to his shock and surprise, when they got closer to the front of the line, the cookies were on sale.  
"Impossible." He whispered stunned. Cookies are never on sale fifty-for-a-dollar."  
"They are to day!" Raenef beamed. "Besides, Ken said you like cheap stuff"  
The redhead turned furiously to his friend. "Cheap stuff?" he hissed dangerously.  
"That's not what I said!" Ken yelped, trying to defend himself. "I said you like it when stuff is cheap." Aya continued to glare at the brunette all the time they were in line and even after they had gotten their cookies and were leaving. In fact he didn't stop glaring until the reached The Gap.  
"No way." Ken said, stopping in front of the store.  
"Uh-uh." Aya growled, still glaring. "Too expensive. Abercrombie Fitch and there only."  
"It's not too expensive today." He answered pointing to a sign that read 'EVERYTHING 95 OFF!'  
Aya's jaw dropped and he walked into the store to talk to the clerk. A moment later he came back out. "It's a real sale."  
"Should we go?"  
"I want this one!" Both assassins turned at the sound, and were speechless when they saw Raenef at the entrance of the store, holding up a bright orange shirt covered with green and red sunflowers.  
"Maybe Omi should have brought him." Ken mused aloud.  
"Hell no!" Aya yelped. "Then they would both look like girls. And you know how Omittichi likes to dress people up like dolls."  
"Yeah, but they do seem to have the same taste."  
A few short hours and three toy stores later, the bubbly blonde noticed a gothic looking clothing store. His demeanor changed slightly and he turned to glare at Aya. "I want to go in there." The he thrust his bags into Ken's unsuspecting hands and strode confidently into the store. In no time at all he came out wearing a slim fitting trench coat; leather collar; leather bands around his wrists, upper arms, and calves; and soft leather boots that almost looked like paddock boots… all of the bands were in black, but the rest was white. In his hands were more bags.  
"How did you afford all that?" Ken asked, knowing that Aya held the money.  
Raenef glared at him. "Unlike _him_, I have no problems with stealing. Get in my way, and you'll learn I have no qualms about the cold-blooded killing of innocents either."  
"Who are you?" Aya snarled.  
"Not someone who makes idle threats, and certainly not someone to be taken lightly. Beside, I was only doing my job. What were the three T's Eclipse taught us…Oh yes…I remember now." He paused to shoot a glare at the store he had just come from, then he turned back to Ken and Aya. "Terrorize, torture, and terribly terminate." With that Raenef turned on his heal and started to walk away. He had gotten no more than a few steps when someone screamed inside of the store. Ken ran inside to see what had happened, while Aya chased down the strange blonde.

Inside the store a crowed had gathered by a display of spiked leather collars. When he got through the crowed he found an older man in a black shirt with the store's logo, ceasing on the floor. Suddenly, before anyone could do anything to stop it, the man's head smashed through the glass of the case and a silver spike of one of the collars pierced his temple. Instantly his body fell limp and Ken bent to check his pulse.  
"Shit." He hissed, his eyes growing round. "Someone call 9-1-1!" he yelled. When he saw one of the other employees on the phone he ran out of the store.  
After searching for a few minutes he found Aya and Raenef. "It's time to leave. Now." The redhead looked at him for a second, then grabbed Raenef's hand and the three of them hurried to the nearest exit.

About thirty minutes later they were black at the flower shop. "You're back early." Yoji observed as they came in.  
"We ran into some trouble." Aya growled, glaring at Raenef. "Something very suspicious is going on. And I want an explanation."  
"Can I take a rain-check?" Raenef smiled sheepishly.  
"Start talking." The fiery redhead hissed, purple eyes flashing in anger. "As in I want answers before yesterday."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, cliffy. I'll update again soon. Sorry it's so short. I may even update later today, but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you like it. Yes, I know Rae was really evil in this one, but they had to now that he can be dangerous when he wants to be. Please don't hate me for making him so mean. I didn't want to. Anyway, please review! 


	9. Complications of the Argumentative Kind

**A/N:** Well, it's kind of the same day…I mean it's still today for and hour and a half! Anyway, I forgot to tell you, but try and guess what movie Omi gave Raenef. I haven't decided what I'm going to do for the first one to guess right, but I'll start giving serious hints around chapter 11. And don't just give me the name of the series. Try and guess the name of the exact movie. I promise it won't be too hard. Other than that, I'm glad you like chapter 8. And in case any of you have forgotten I don't own demon diary of weiss, though it hurts to admit it. By the way. I'm calling the store that Rae stole from 'Goth Galore'. I don't know if there is such a store, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it, so if there is a store I'm only borrowing the name so please don't sue for my ignorance about such store. sniff On with the story!

* * *

**Complications  
**_By: Neko-chibi-faithkitty_

Chapter 9: Complications of the Argumentative Kind

"As in I want answers before yesterday."  
Raenef looked sheepishly at the taller man. "What if I said I didn't do it?"  
"Bullshit!" Aya snarled.  
"Do what?" Yoji asked confused. "What exactly is going on?"  
Ken looked nervously between the other two assassins. For a moment he was quiet, but then he answered the question. "He killed the manager of a 'Goth Galore' because the man tried to stop him from stealing some stuff."  
He was interrupted by a loud gasp from the guilty party. "You mean that stuff was stolen?" Raenef cried. "I knew that someone was killed, but I didn't know that stuff was _stolen_." Then he started sobbing.  
The three assassins stared in disbelief at the distraught teen. "Did he just say what I think he just said?" Yoji asked rhetorically.  
"Raenef!" Aya demanded sharply. "How can you not know when your stealing something?"  
"But I wasn't in control of the body at the time." He replied in a pitiful attempt to defend himself, still crying loudly.  
"The-devil-made-me-do-it doesn't get you off the hook for murder."  
"But it's t-true!"  
"There is no such thing as demons, monsters, the devil, or anything else like that!" Aya yelled frustrated. For a moment every one was quiet. It was unusual for the redhead to raise his voice, let alone yell at someone. In fact, this was only the second time they had ever heard him do so. Yoji and Ken quickly looked over at Raenef to see how he would react.  
At first it looked like the teen had stopped crying. Then the small blonde's azure eyes grew large, and slightly more teary. He sniffled, once. Then twice. "I DON'T EXIST!" He wailed in obvious despair.  
"Good going." Ken muttered. "Now how're we going to get any answers out of him?"  
Yoji and Aya just stared. Raenef continued to bawl uncontrollably for several minutes. Finally Yoji grabbed Raenef by the shoulders and shook him. "Snap out of it kid! No one said anything like that. All he said was the-devil-made-me-do-it isn't a valid excuse. We need to know the truth. Can you please tell us what happened in the store?"  
Raenef sniffled a few more times. Finally he took a deep breath and looked Yoji in the eye. Slowly his demeanor changed. "That's strike one. You made Rae cry." He sneered at the tall redhead who had upset him, then sighed as though annoyed. "If we tell you what happened will you stop pestering us?" He looked at Aya with what could almost be called a glare. Aya glared right back. "Fine then. We saw what we wanted in the shop. Since we all wanted it, and Tomato Boy had been out all day, Father said it was my turn to acquire that which we desired. That fool got in our way, so he was dealt with accordingly. Besides, it's been a long time since we killed someone. That is what we were created for."  
"Created to kill?" Ken asked stunned.  
"Yes. I became aware the day Eclipse met Raenef, though they didn't know about me until Gavanis set me free. I was the one who killed the guards for hurting us."  
Suddenly something dawned on the soccer player. "We…" he muttered. Then he looked up sharply at Raenef. "How many people in existence are named Raenef?"  
"How's he supposed to know something like that?" Yoji rolled his eyes. "There could be a mill-"  
"Three." Raenef said, stunning the other blonde into silence.  
"Where are they and where do they come from?" Ken asked intently.  
Raenef glared at him. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that information."  
"Then tell us what you can." Yoji all but yelled in exasperation.  
"Fine. The. Devil. Made. Me. Do. It." Raenef said condescendingly.  
"Upstairs. Now." Aya growled at the rebellious teen. "I don't want to see your face until dinner."  
"You think _you_ can tell _me_ what to do? How dare you, you lowly cretin!" Raenef snarled angrily. "Not even the great ones dare to do that."  
Suddenly the crack of Aya's palm hitting Raenef's cheek resounded throughout the flower shop. Momoe glanced up from her chair and clucked disapprovingly. "Get out of my sight. Now!"  
Raenef's eyes flashed angrily. "You will pay for striking me!"  
"Call someone who cares!"  
_Cha-ching! Cha-ching!_ The two adversaries looked up to see a Catholic priest walk in. Raenef hissed as his gaze fell on the crucifix around the priest's neck. "Damn you and the creature you serve!" He yelled, shaking a fist at the shocked man. Then the angry blonde stormed upstairs. Moments later they heard the door to Omi's room slam.  
"I'm someone that cares…" a sweet voice echoed down.  
"Shut-up you twit!" The angry voice yelled. "He had the gall to hit us!"  
"Quiet." Said a third voice with that commanded obedience. "Remember child, revenge is a dish best served cold, and a masterpiece takes time."  
The three assassins stood, staring up at the ceiling, until the priest cleared his throat nervously. "I think I may be in the wrong shop."  
"You're from St. Peter's?" Ken asked him.  
"Yes. I-Is this the Koneko?" He asked, looking for all the world like he hoped they would say 'no.'  
"Yeah." Answered the soccer player. The priest's face dropped. "We've got your Easter arrangements all ready. Did you want one of us to go with you to help decorate?" He smiled.  
"T-That won't be necessary." The cleric replied with a shaky smile.  
"Alright. I'll go get the flowers."  
"I'm downstairs." Aya growled, shooting a glare at he stairs leading to the second floor.  
"Whatever." Yoji said, going towards the back of the shop.  
The priest watched them disappear, but quickly Ken returned with a cart full of flowers. "Here they are."  
"I know it's none of my business, but what was all that about?" Asked the priest cautiously.  
"Oh, that was Raenef. He's Yoji's brother, but he has amnesia from a car accident."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Usually he's a lot of fun. It's just every now and then that he gets like that. Personally I think he's possessed or something."  
"Oh."  
The two watched as Yoji came back to the front with a hose and started watering the plants. "You know," the priest said as Ken started to cash him out, "I know someone who's great with exorcisms."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Raenef slowly stuck his head out the door. "Is it dinner yet?" He asked the empty hallway hopefully.  
"Not yet." Ken said, coming up the stairs. Then he looked at Raenef as if about to ask a question.  
"Yes?"  
"How many people are wandering around inside that head of yours?"  
Raenef blinked, startled by the question. "Three. I'm the first, then the mean one came to help when I was upset. Then Father came when the mean one took control and wouldn't let me out."  
"So you do have multiple personalities."  
"What's that?"  
"Nevermind."  
"When can I come out?"  
Ken looked at the big blue puppy eyes. "Look, if you promise not to go evil until we find that Eclipse guy you're always talking about, I'll talk to Aya for you."  
"But he was doing what they told us we're supposed to do." Raenef said confused.  
"What who tells you."  
"Eclipse and the other. They say it's my job to kill and hurt others. Eclipse doesn't say it as much as the great ones do, but he is proud when I do something to make others cry. Come to think of it he doesn't like the mean one that much either."  
Ken narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. "How long have they been doing this?"  
"Since Eclipse found me."  
"Tell you what. If you promise not to keep stuff like that a secret, and to tell us before you hurt anyone, I'll tell Omi you're up here so he can give you the movie he promised you last night. Deal?"  
Rae smiled brightly. "Deal. But what if the mean one does something without telling me?"  
"Well, make sure he doesn't."  
"But he's stronger than me. And he's only happy when he gets to hurt things. "  
"So what? Your alter ego is the devil incarnate?"  
Raenef smiled. "Yup! Both of them!"  
Ken blinked, then sighed. "Maybe I should tell Yoji to get in touch with that priest." He mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"Forget it."  
"Will you still tell Omi where I am?"  
"Yeah, but you have to do me a favor."  
"Anything!" Raenef beamed.  
"Try not to piss Aya off to often. He's impossible to deal with when he's mad."  
"'Kay!"

* * *

Omi sighed as he walked up to the Koneko. He hadn't expected to pay so little for Raenef's movie. So he had bought him a second one and something else called 'King of Dreams.' He had never seen it himself, but it was by a similar producer, so he figured the younger teen would like it. Smiling to himself he entered the flower shop.  
"Is Raenef in the back again?" he asked the first person he saw.  
"No." Ken answered him. "Aya was in a bad mood, so he's in your room watching your Fruits Basket anime on your laptop. Don't worry. I told him not to touch any buttons and I check on him every hour to see where he's at in the movie."  
"Oh." Omi frowned. He didn't like the idea of Ken messing with his computer, but figured the jock was probably more computer literate than Rae. So, shrugging, he went to go give the bubbly blonde his new movies.  
"Omi," Ken called as he started to move away.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to talk to you as soon as you're done with that."  
"Alright."  
Omi easily heard the noise from the anime when he reached the top of the stairs. Stopping just outside his door, he paused to find out which episode Raenef was watching.

"_You may have won this time Sohma but I will be back!"  
_"_So who were those people anyway?"_

Omi smiled shaking his head as he entered the room. "Is it dinner yet?" The teen asked without looking away from the screen.  
"Not yet."  
"Omi!" he yelled, getting up and pouncing on the other teen. "Yay! You're home! Did you get it?"  
"Yes." Omi said, taking the movies out of their bag. "Do you want me to put them on or do you want to finish this?"  
"I want to see Mr. Tomato!"  
"Alright." The computer wiz walked over to his laptop and pushed the eject button on the DVD-ROM drive. "So, what did you do today?" he asked as he switched out the movies.  
"Have you talked to Ken yet?" Raenef asked nervously.  
"No."  
"Maybe you should talk to him first. I think I did something bad. But I didn't know it was bad, and now Aya's hates me because _he_ was mean."  
Omi glanced at Raenef before clicking play. "Don't worry. Aya gets angry easily. It doesn't mean he hates you. And Ken always yells at Aya. I'm sure Aya doesn't blame you for it. But I'll talk to them. So you can forget it ever happened."  
"Thank you." The smaller blonde was quiet for a minute. Then he looked over at his friend with a puzzled look on his face. "Omi?"  
"Yes?"  
"How did Hatsuharu prove it was his natural hair?"  
Shaking his head, Omi returned downstairs to where Ken was working in the shop. Grabbing his apron he moved to the register to clock in.  
"Don't clock in yet." Ken said, stopping him.  
"Alright. What was it you needed to talk to me about?"  
Ken sighed. "Not out here." Then he grabbed Omi's hand and dragged him into the basement.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm only 44 minutes behind my 'deadline.' Sorry, but I tried to do two in one day. Oh well. Maybe next time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and try to guess what movie Omi gave Raenef. I need the exact title, not just the series. ;P 


	10. Complications of the Dangerous Kind

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, but I was in a car wreck and my writing hand is _still_ in a cast. Sheeesh! You wouldn't believe how annoying it is! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Complications  
**_By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty _

Chapter 10: Complications of the Dangerous Kind

Aya Yoji and Manx stood at the bottom of the basement stairs, arguing over Raenef's immediate future. "Manx, I want him gone! If he's not gone by the end of the week I'm going to kill him!" The redhead hissed.  
"What did he do?" she asked stunned. She'd only ever seen Aya this mad when the name Takatori was involved.  
Before the enraged assassin could reply the basement door opened. Silence reigned until it clicked closed again. Then they heard a key turn in the latch. "How much did Raenef tell you about this morning?" Ken's voice came down from the top of the stairs.  
"Just that he thought he might have done something wrong and that Aya was mad." Omi's light tenor answered him. "Why? What happened?"  
"Omi, I think Raenef's like you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This morning Raenef killed the manager of Goth Galore. The way he did it there's no way they can prove it, but it's awfully suspicious. And that's not all. I talked to him a little while ago. From the way he acted I think someone's been training him like you were trained. He's being raised to be an assassin."  
"What do you mean he killed someone?" Omi squeaked.  
"I mean that he murdered a man in cold blood and expected praise for it. When we got him home Aya confronted him. The two got in a fight and the next thing I know Aya's pissed as hell and the kid is threatening him."  
"He threatened you?" Manx asked the fiery assassin, startling Ken and Omi.  
"Manx! I-I didn't see you there." The soccer player stammered.  
"Never mind that." She said frowning angrily. "What happened next?"  
"Well, the priest from St. Peter's came by. Raenef got even madder, yelled something at the priest and stormed off to Omi's room. He's been there ever since."  
"What did he yell at the priest?"  
Yoji looked at her and began to snicker, knowing she would take it personally. "Damn you and the creature you serve!"  
"Excuse me." Manx said, her eyes flashing in anger. "Would you care to repeat that?"  
"Sure. The kid said 'Damn you and the creature you serve!'"  
Manx glared at the cocky blonde before turning to look at the other three. "Have any of you spoken to him since?"  
"Yes." Ken and Omi answered together.  
"You first Omi. How'd he act?"  
"Well, he seemed confused. And he did say he did something bad that he didn't know was bad."  
"I see. Ken what did you two talk about?"  
"You won't believe me."  
"Try me."  
"Alright. He told me that ever since 'Eclipse' found him they've been telling him it's good to kill and that it's his job to make people hurt. He also told me point blank that he has three personalities. There's his visual one, the sweet innocent one you see first. Then there's his mean one, T think that's the 'other me.' That's the one that threatened Aya and killed the manager. Then there's the third one. I've only 'seen' him twice." Ken paused as though lost in thought. It was several minutes before he went on, though this time talking to himself. "The former me. Yeah, that would make sense, because it's a controlling and calming person." Suddenly he looked up at the other four people occupying the room. "We've known about this from the beginning."  
"We have?" Yoji asked stupefied.  
"Yeah. He told us that night in the park. With the riddle."  
Manx frowned. "If you're right about he being trained as an assassin then I'd believe it. It's one of the things we had to be careful to guard against with you Omi. If you aren't protected from the crimes you commit, most times a person will create alternate personalities to cope with it. It's one of the reasons Kritiker uses groups rather than single assassins. Can you prove any of your theories about the kid?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
"How?"  
"Ask him?" Ken answered shrugging.  
"Alright, here's what you'll do. Omi, you're going to go, and ask him about all of this. You'll be wired so we'll hear everything you hear. We'll use the surveillance camera in that room too, so we'll be able to see every thing that happens."  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Yoji said, thinking back to the night before. "I mean if Ken is really right about this, then maybe me or Aya should go?"  
"No." Manx said, dismissing his idea. "He doesn't trust you, and he's already threatened Aya. I refuse to give him a chance to take pot shots at one of Kritiker's best operatives. Omi is going in."

* * *

Several minutes later, Omi stood at the door of his room listening to the Veggie Tales theme song blasting from his laptop's speakers. "And Ken's convinced he's a threat to us." Omi sighed softly, rolling his eyes.  
Raenef looked over his shoulder. "Omi!" he squeaked. "A-Are you mad at me for what happened?"  
Omi looked at the smaller blonde. "Is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"Do you have split personalities?"  
Raenef blinked. For a moment he looked like he was about to reply. Then a look of confusion covered his face. "I can't hear anything."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Y-You…you killed them?" Raenef whimpered with tear-filled eyes.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The others! I can't hear them! You killed them!" he wailed.  
"Do you want some tomatoes?" Omi asked quickly, remembering their calming effect from the night before. "I'll go get you some." Then he ran from the room.  
Raenef stared at the door that had slammed behind Omi. "Well, that was easy." Then he turned and looked at the room's hidden surveillance camera. "You fools have no idea what you're dealing with." He sneered, glaring evilly at the camera. "But keep and eye out." He continued smirking. "I hear the disappearing act is becoming quiet popular."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Omi demanded when he got back to the basement.  
"That's what we all want to know." Ken answered him.  
Omi looked at the others. "What happened?" He asked the others carefully.  
"You don't want to know." Yoji told him.  
"Tell me anyway." Manx looked at him, and then rolled the surveillance tape.  
/Raenef turned from the door to look directly at the camera. "You fools have no idea what you're dealing with." As he spoke, a tall, darker figure began to shimmer beside him. It wore a long cloak, and it's large hat hid most of it's face, but long dark hair flowed elegantly to it's shoulder blades. "But keep an eye out." A second figure appeared on his other side. The one was identical to the boy glaring at the camera, but it wore completely different clothing. He wore elegant white robes that looked like they belonged on a fairy tale prince, and an easy smile graced his open and friendly face. "I hear the disappearing act is becoming popular." The two specters disappeared. Then the picture was consumed with static.\\  
"We haven't been able to get anything from that camera." Yoji informed him. "It's completely dead."  
Omi's face was pale. "You right. I didn't want to know."

* * *

Takatori sat at his desk watching a tape of a news report. Behind him, Crawford stood. When the report was over, the politician rewound it and watched it again. After the fifth time, the screen flicked off. "Crawford." He said, turning his chair to face the tall American.  
"I know sir. We'll take care of it."  
"Thank you."

* * *

Crawford walked into the safe house he had created for Schwartz. Sighing aggrivatedly he made his way to Prodigy's chamber. Opening the door he glared at the emotionless teen. "Did you do as I asked?" He growled.  
"Yes Oracle. The information about the incident in Otagawa is here." Nagi said softly, handing the older man several documents. "I also thought that you might find it interesting that Wiess was there just hours before with a strange boy I've never seen before. The parks security cameras were quite informative."  
"What were they doing there?"  
"It looked like they were debugging him, but I couldn't be sure. The cameras didn't provide sound."  
"Interesting. And the gemstones found in the park?"  
Prodigy looked away from the computer screen. "They weren't there when Weiss arrived."  
"Did the assassins leave them?"  
"I'm not sure. They showed up on the camera exactly ten minutes after Wiess leaves. No one brings them, they just appear."  
"Interesting." Crawford said again. The man began to leaf though the papers the ten had given him.  
"Oracle."  
"Yes." He said not looking up.  
"There's something else."  
"What?"  
"The kid Wiess 'adopted', I think he might be a psychic."  
Crawford looked up from the report. "What?"  
"On the cameras, if you pay attention you can see him teleporting in the background."  
"So Wiess has a new pet psychic? That may make future… entanglements, problematic."  
"Also, you'll see in the report that the Koneko has an unlimited supply of baubles that look like those they found in the park."  
Crawford's eyes narrowed. "When did they start selling them?"  
"The afternoon of the day the first ones were found."  
"I think we need to pay Wiess a visit."  
"Sir, shall I call the other two?"  
"Yes, We'll need them for this."  
Nagi got up from his chair and moved to his door." Shall we wait for you before getting Beserker?"  
"Yes, He's having one of his bad days."  
"Sir." Nagi said, then he left, closing the door behind him with his telekinesis.  
Crawford watched the door close. Then he closed his eyes. Opening them he sat in the chair in front of the computer desk. Placing is elbows on the armrests, he leaned forward and steepled his fingers. Slowly he cleared his mind and focused on what Nagi had told him about Wiess' new pet stray. Son he was wrapped up in his vision.  
_/A young blonde teen was in the back of the Koneko, bouncing on a trampoline. He was singing the theme song to a children's show. Then, Siberian came out and looked at the youth. "Raenef, you need to come in for lunch."  
__"Don't want to."  
__Siberian sighed, "If I give you some bubbles will you go inside?"  
__"Bubbles?" Raenef asked. He stopped bouncing and walked toward the brunette. "Anything for more bubbles!" The soccer player handed him a small bottle of bubbles. Unscrewing the cap, he pulled out the small wand and blew. Bubbles filled the air around the boy. He watched as the colored spheres floated to the ground.  
__"CRYSTALIZE!" the teen shouted. The bubbles began to glow faintly. When they landed, they had changed into the gemstones that had littered Otagawa Park.\\\  
__/A tall man stood before a young blonde woman in her late twenties or early thirties. "Lady Leeche," the man said. "Your husband has killed someone."  
__"I know." She cried.  
__"You need to get Raenef VI to the Eastern Temple. The child will be safe there, and the High Priest owes us a favor of some magnitude. Then you need to come with me. If we don't find him soon… thew others could gain control of him."  
__"But what can I do?"  
"Raenef the V loves you more than anything else in this world, or any other. If anyone will be able to stop him from destroying himself and everyone else with him, it's you my lady." \\\  
__/The blonde child stood in front of the men of Wiess. In front of him, the tall man from the second vision held his hand out. With burning red eyes, the man glared at a stranger who held a gun to the head of the blonde woman. "You have dared to threaten my masters favored concubine." The dark man hissed. "Now you will die."  
__"Stand down Eclipse!" The blonde behind him declared authoritivly, his face as cold as stone, his eyes burning with rage. "Father entrusted Lady Leeche to my care! This creature is all mine!" The boy's face became a mask of rage as he looked at the man threatening the woman. A smile slid across his lips and his eyes danced with evil as he locked eyes with the man. "Now, you die."  
__The child sent the man a glare so filled with hate and malice it made Aya's 'Shi-ne' glare look like a smile. The man with the gun screamed once. Then he exploded into a bloody mess.\\\  
_Crawford slumped back into Nagi's chair. "So, that child is a psychic as Prodigy suspected." He said to himself. "I'm afraid, my dear Takatori, that this has just gone beyond you."  
Just then the door opened and the Japanese teen entered followed closely by the German. "Well, what going on?" the redheaded telepath asked rudely. "You look like you've just had a vision."  
"I have. Mastermind, I need you to contact Esset. A new psychic is in town and he has some very powerful connections."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"So what does this have to do with Schwartz?"  
"We've just been ordered to kidnap the child for Mr. Takatori."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is. It's taken forever for me to type this up. You have no idea how hard it is to type with your bad hand. Ugh! Anyway, I know Rae said something different to change the bubbles, but that was on purpose, and yes I know that none of them have red eyes. I just thought it would be cool if their eyes turned red when they got mad. Other than that I think everything was good. Please review and be kind. I'm sure there are spelling mistakes, because I'm tiered and can't use my right arm, so please bare with me and be forgiving! Till next time! 


	11. Complications of the Magical Kind

**A/N:** Hey, Sorry it's been so long. But the good news is I already have the next two chapters done! As soon as I get around to typing them I'll post them. Anyway, my arm is doing a lot better, and I only have to wear a splint now. Though I do have a nasty scar from where I had to go into surgery. But you probably don't care about that. On to things you do care about. I don't own Wiess or Demon Dairy, and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Complications Chapter 11: Complications of the Magical Kind**

"Oh, Billy Joel McGuffery was a really clumsy kid! On the first day of first grade I'll tell you what he did." The bubbly blonde was singing at the top of his lungs as Yoji struggled to put together the trampoline that Rae had finally talked Aya into buying after having seen it in a magazine.  
"Rae, could you please be quiet? You're going to bring those girls back here." The aggravated blonde sighed.  
"Sorry," Rae said putting on his cutest face. It had been a full week since 'the incident' as they had come to call the disaster in the mall. After that night they had seen nothing to indicate that had ever had more than one personality. And to make it even worse, every time you looked at him you seemed to forget all the reasons you were mad at him.  
Unfortunately his cuteness had also gained him recognition with the girls who swarmed the shop every afternoon. More than once they had caught some of the girls trying to kidnap him. So, as a solution, Aya had declared that during shop hours he was to be kept in the back greenhouse where the girls weren't allowed to go. All that had done was make the teen whine that he was bored, and eradicate the only safe haven the florists had when the shop was open. So, to solve one of the two problems, Aya had bought Raenef the trampoline. Then the redhead had threatened Yoji's life if he didn't put the monstrosity together, thus the current situation.  
"Is that hard?" Rae smiled, cocking his head to one side.  
Yoji growled, rolling his eyes. "No, it's extremely easy. That's why I've injured myself four times already."  
"Want me to go get Omi for help?" The small blonde asked, bouncing towards the door that led to the main shop.  
"No!" Yoji shrieked.  
"Why not?"  
"Fangirls. Aya said you're not to go in the shop while they're there."  
"Oh yeah." Raenef said frowning. "So, what do you want me to do?"  
"Just sit there quietly and don't move."  
"Okay." Three seconds later Rae was bouncing and singing again.  
"One more word." Yoji finally growled.  
"You need some mercy." Raenef smiled with irritating innocence.  
Yoji grit his teeth together. "Rae, why don't you go get us some snacks?"  
"I'm not allowed in the kitchen without adult supervision."  
The taller blonde's eyes rolled heavenward in a silent plea to whatever god might be listening. "Rae, listen very carefully. Go into the shop. Don't let anyone see you. Find Ken. Ask him to help you make snacks for everyone. If he says no tell him I owe him a huge personal favor."  
"Okay." The small blonde skipped over to the door that led to the back of the shop.  
Yoji watched him. "Don't get caught!" He yelled at the boy's retreating form. Rae turned just long enough to wink at him. Then the boy had disappeared into the Koneko.

Ken looked up when he heard the back door chime. Expecting Manx, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud when he saw their young guest bobbing between displays humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme song, his hands clasped together in a 'gun'. "Rae." He finally chuckled. "What are you doing? The shop's empty."  
"Yoji told me not to get caught!"  
"What did you need?"  
"He said to tell you to help me make snacks!"  
"But I have to watch the shop."  
"He owes you a personal favor."  
"Did he tell you to say that?"  
"Yup!"  
Ken looked around the empty shop and then back at the blonde. "Okay."  
"Yes!" Then Raenef grabbed the soccer player's hand and dragged him from the shop.  
Several minutes later, Raenef and Ken came out of the Koneko, each carrying a tray of onigiri. "Hey Yotan! You look like you could use a break." Ken said, setting his tray down beside the tired blonde.  
"Actually, I'm just about finished. If you guys can keep the kid out of the way, I should be able to finish it before the shop closes." The blonde player said, choosing a rice ball.  
"Really? In that case I'm sure we can find something for him to do."  
"Please do." Yoji said rolling his eyes in exasperation. Ken laughed at the other's expression.  
"Can I watch my movie again?" Raenef asked, looking between the two.  
Ken glanced at the boy and then looked back at the older man. 'Please!' Yoji mouthed. "Okay, I'll go set it up for you."  
"Yay!" Then he bounded eagerly into the flower shop.  
"Wait for me in Omi's room!" The soccer player called after him. "There, you see?" He said, turning back to the tall blonde beside him. "Your problem is solved."  
Yoji glared at the window of the youngest assassin's room. "Thanks. I swear! If I hear Billy Joel McGuffery one more time I'll go crazy!" Ken sent him a sympathetic smile, then he turned and went into the Koneko leaving Yoji to finish with the trampoline.

Eclipse looked around the small room his spells had led him to. It was completely dark, except for a small corner where a thin man in a clean white lab coat was standing. A single lamp lit his workspace, and as his back was toward Eclipse, he hadn't noticed the tall demon's presence. The dark figure smirked. This would be easy. The demon's smile faded as he let his power flow out towards the light, making it flicker, and finally go out.  
"Damn!" The man hissed as the room went dark. "What a time to blow a breaker!" Eclipse watched as the man fumbled for something under the workspace.  
Silently he skulked up behind the man. "Ish bak tome kalan mirak." He hissed in his own demon tongue.  
"Wh-who's there!" The man yelped, whirling in circles.  
Eclipse darted forward, one slim hand encircling the man's throat in a chokehold. "I am Eclipse, Demon of the third order. Where is my master, human filth?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about-" The man gasped.  
"You smell of my demon magic. One of my minions lies on your table, dead. That does not bode well for you."  
"I'm just doing what I'm told." The man cried.  
"Fool!" Eclipse sneered, tightening his grip. The man struggled a bit, but soon fell limp. The demon tossed the corpse aside. It would be found in the morning. Then he went to the table where the man had been working. The light flared back to life at his approach. Beside the dead tracker-demon was a small journal filled with the dead man's neat writing.  
_It appears that the tracers found on the boy are actually living creatures. It would be of benefit to Kritiker to look into the creation of the creatures. I've also heard many strange rumors about the boy these 'bugs' were found on. There may be a connection worth looking into. I should like to test some of my own theories about this 'Lord Raenef.'  
_Eclipse growled when he finished the note. In a flash of black flame, the demon was gone. When the other lab techs arrived the next morning, all they found was a body with no apparent cause of death.

Raenef woke earlier than usual the next morning. Not wanting to wake the Weiss, he quickly clothed himself and went downstairs to the Koneko's kitchen. After a few minutes of looking around confused, he decided that he had no idea how to cook. So, rather than make a mess that he would have to clean, the young demon lord summoned a handful of sprites to do the job for him. Moments later he was feasting on their offering. When he was full he quickly reset the table and put away the excess food, leaving a note to remind himself where he put it. Then he wandered off. It took him no time at all to wander into the forbidden room known as the front of the shop. At first he just sat on the counter looking around the deserted room, boredom etched on his face. When that boredom got the better of him, he started to leaf through the papers Aya had left on the counter the night before. He didn't get very far when a clip board caught his attention. Putting the documents down he picked it up. 'Opening/Closing Checklist' it read in Aya's elegant script. In no time at all he had summoned some more sprites and they had the shop ready for it's daily customers. Rae looked around satisfied. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly trooped back upstairs to his bed where he promptly fell asleep.  
When Ken woke it was to a sweet smell that he couldn't quite place. Slowly he got out of bed and dressed. Yawning he followed the strange sent to the kitchen. Sighing loudly he flopped down into a chair and looked around. Omi was contentedly nibbling on a pink pastry to his right. On his left, Yoji was eating what looked like a slice of cake. On Yoji's far side, Aya was fixing a plate of what looked like bread with filling.  
"Aya, what's all this?" he asked.  
"Breakfast. I just came down and found a note that said it was in the fridge."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Do you want strawberry strudels or fairy cakes?"  
"What are fairy cakes?"  
"A European food. You'll like them."  
"Okay." Aya put some of the sweets on a plate and handed them to the soccer player. "Thanks. Hey, where's Rae?"  
"Still sleeping." Omi said around a mouthful of strudel. "I just came down from checking him."  
"Oh." They ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Ken scooted his chair back. "Well, I guess I'll go get the shop ready."  
"Don't bother." Aya said, also moving to get up.  
"Why not?" The brunette asked as he watched Aya put his dirty dishes in the sink.  
"It's done. All we have to do is unlock the doors."  
Yoji clucked at the redhead. "Wow Aya. You must have been in a good mood this morning. You made breakfast and you opened the shop."  
"It wasn't me." Aya said, interrupting him. "I thought it was one of you."  
"Huh?"  
"It was all done when I came down this morning." Aya explained.  
"Then who did it?" Asked Omi, swallowing.  
Just then, Raenef came in, bouncing and humming to himself. "Can I have a fairy cake?" He asked, looking innocently up at Aya.  
"How did you know there were fairy cakes?" The tall red asked suspiciously.  
"I can smell fairy cakes a mile away. 'Specially Eclipse's 'cause he uses real fairies!"  
The four assassins stare at him. Finally Omi blinked. "Raenef," he said slowly, "why don't you go play on the trampoline?"  
Raenef frowned at his suggestion. "Okay."  
They all watched him slowly leave the kitchen. "Weird." Ken finally muttered. Yoji nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

It doesn't really mean anything. It's just that whenever they say a spell it's always in that pretty scribble. So, I thought it was a different language, and I thought it would be fun to use it. 


	12. Complcations of the Kidnaped Kind Aga

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update everything, but life decided to intervene again. But I'm back now and I hope you like it and no, I haven't forgotten any of my fics. I'm still working on them. By the way, I changed the formatting for the story because I'm lazy and this way is easier. Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

**Complications**

Chapter 12: Complications of the Kidnapped Kind… Again…

Crawford watched as the boy from his vision bounced up and down on his trampoline. Just as in the vision, he was loudly singing the theme to Veggie Tales. "Could the child get anymore annoying?" Schuldig asked from where he knelt next to his superior.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that the child is an incredible psychic."

"So why haven't we grabbed him yet?"

"We're waiting."

"For what?"

"Siberian." Just then, Ken came out of the shop. They watched quietly as he walked over towards the bouncing blonde.

"Raenef, you need to come in for lunch."

"Don't want to."

The soccer player sighted. "If I give you more bubbles will you go inside?"

"Bubbles?" Raenef asked. He stopped bouncing and made his way over to the brunette. "Anything for more bubbles!"

Schuldig glanced over to Crawford raising an eyebrow. '_Bit of a simpleton, don't you think?'_ Crawford didn't respond. He merely kept his eyes glued to the teen.

Ken reached into his pocket and brought out a small bottle of bubbles. Rae grasped the bottle eagerly. Quickly he unscrewed the cap and yanked it open to reveal the tiny white bubble wand. When he blew, the delicate spheres exploded into the air, filling it with their soapy shine. For a moment the blue-eyed blonde watched them float towards the ground. "Crystallize!" The dozen or so soap bubbles began to glow brightly. Rae giggled as they landed gently on the ground around him. The glow faded to reveal the gemstones where the bubbles should have been.

"So that's it." Schuldig smirked. "It explains why our esteemed employer wants this child." Crawford again remained silently watching.

"Are you ready to come in yet?" Ken asked.

"I can't come in." Came the cheerful reply.

"And why not?" The brunette asked with a sigh of long suffering.

"They're coming for me." Rae answered shrugging.

"Who's coming?"

"Those nice young men in the clean white coats."

"What?"

"They're coming to take me to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time!" Rae answered in a high pitched singsong voice.

"Rae!" Ken exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Cut it out! It's time to go in for lunch."

"Go ahead. I'm waiting." Rae said again.

"For what?"

"I told you. They're coming to take me away."

"Do I need to tell Aya that you won't come in?" the assassin threatened.

Raenef studied the man for several seconds, the barest trace of haughtiness outlined in his stance. "He doesn't need to be told. He'll know soon enough. Now the nice young men in the clean white coats are waiting very patiently, but they won't come out while you're here. Can you please go back inside now?"

Ken sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up. You don't want to eat, fine I won't make you. I'll just let you starve." Then he turned and went back in the flower shop.

Raenef stood looking after him. Then he let out a wistful breath and turned to the fence behind which Schuldig and Crawford were hiding. "You can come out now." He said cheerfully. "Ken's gone."

Crawford frowned, but signaled for Schuldig to show himself. "How did you know we were here?" The telepath asked the blonde.

"It's easy." Raenef giggled. "White stands out against brick."

"So you saw Oracle's suit?" he asked, thinking of the snowy Italian suit their leader always wore.

Raenef giggled. "Well you're wearing white too." Schuldig looked down and was startled to find that his formerly green jacket was now a pristine white.

While he stood looking in shock, Rae clambered off the trampoline. "Well?" He asked.

Mastermind looked down at the perplexing child. "Well what?"

The young blonde rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you going to take me away?"

Schuldig blinked. "Um, yes."

"Then let's go!" Raenef grabbed Schuldig's hand and began to pull him back to the fence where Crawford was waiting. The German followed obediently, a dumbfounded expression painting his face. "Oh wait!" Rae gasped suddenly.

"What is it? Did you want to say good-bye?"

"No that would cause problems. Imagine Eclipse's face it I walked in and said 'I'm leaving now! Bye!' He'd flip. No, I just need the books."

"What?" Schuldig asked staring at the young boy in front of him. The boy didn't look at him, but instead screwed up his face in a look of intense concentration. '_Crawford…I think there's something odd about this boy.'_ He said telepathically. Crawford glared over the fence, his glasses glinting in the afternoon sunlight. Suddenly both of them gasped. Raenef sighed in relief as a large volume appeared hovering before the child. Then, just as suddenly, a small photo album appeared beside it. The two assassins stared. Then, without warning, both books fell with a giant 'thud' causing them both to jump.

"Oops." Raenef said, smiling sheepishly. Looking shyly over at Crawford, he bent down and began flipping through the pages of the larger book.

"What are you doing?" Schuldig asked carefully.

"Looking for something." Rae replied distractedly.

"Looking for what?"

"A spell."

"What?"

"Found it!" Rae crowed triumphantly.

"Found what?" The German asked his irritation evident in his voice.

Rae ignored him in favor of talking to himself. "You were right! It is page 4,9631!"

"I told you Tomato Boy." He sneered at himself.

"That's not very nice."

"Do I look like I care?"

Schuldig watch in fascination at the two-way-one-person conversation. But it didn't end there. "Why are you being so mean today?" Raenef asked the air.

His stance changed slightly and he rolled his eyes before answering his own question. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're annoying. Or maybe it's because that _fool_ hit us. Or perhaps it could be caused by watching the ridiculous and horrid show every day for a week now."

"What's going on?" Schuldig demanded, interrupting Raenef's strange conversation.

"Silence mortal!" The blonde growled angrily.

Then his demeanor changed to the sweet child that had been playing on the trampoline. "I'm sorry, but he's a bit grumpy right now. It'd probably be a good idea to just stay quiet for now." He said gently. Then he went right back to talking to himself. "If I let you cast the spell will you calm down?"

"Hn."

"Okay."

Schuldig watched as the youth glared at the two books in concentration. "Mik no sal vak. Mik chen sal vak. Cor tanad fan mindo kolash tovak!"

Both Schuldig and Crawford watched with raised eyebrows as the two books began to glow, their forms shifting and melting as though giant hands were reshaping them. When they stopped glowing, the larger book had transformed into a small black puppy, it's golden eyes shining brilliantly up at it's small blonde master. The second book had become a great blue and gold macaw that was self consciously preening it's feathers.

"Done!" Rae crowed again.

"Like you did anything." The angry Raenef grumbled. But then he fell silent as if he were no longer there.

"Okay!" Raenef said cheerfully, once more grabbing Schuldig's hand. Then he led the two assassins and his two animals away from the Koneko.

* * *

Crawford steered the car onto the freeway, calmly dodging the swiftly moving traffic. He sighed in exasperation as the large bird in the back seat joined it's owner in a very loud rendition of Barbara Manatee. The redheaded telepath studied the precog's face, then he turned and looked at the person occupying the back seat. "Raenef could you please keep your, er, book quiet?" He asked.

"Sure!" Rae agreed quickly.

Suddenly Crawford swerved to the shoulder of the road. The sudden blaring of horns and squealing of breaks startled a gasp out of the blonde teen, but true to his word, both animals remained silent. Slamming on the breaks and jamming the car into park, the Oracle of Schwartz slumped forward, lost in his vision.

* * *

_The large lab was black as pitch. In the midst of the dark a shadow gripped the throat of it's helpless victim. "Ish bak tome kalan mirak?" It hissed._

"_What do you want?" It's victim gasped._

"_Where is my master?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_The shadow tightened it's grip. "The Lord Raenef! I know you know! Where is he?"_

_The dying man grasped futilely at his captor's phantom grip, trying to loosen the chokehold. "P-please!" he begged._

"_You were warned! You have taken my master and have yet to return him!" The shadow paused. "I will let you live," it hissed coldly, "that you may bare witness. Take a message to those you serve. I am coming for my lord. Any who attempt to bar my path shall meet their end. If your people wish to live they will heed this warning and return my master to me unscathed." The man then began to scream in pain as a burning light seared the image of a strange ruin into his forehead, branding him as one might brand cattle. For a moment the light illuminated the shadow revealing a pale man's face cold and hard with rage, his violet eyes hard as stone. Then the light was gone and so was the threatening shadow. Slowly the fluorescent overhead lights flickered back on revealing a Kritiker lab drenched in blood. Body parts were strewn carelessly about the floor. A single man quivered in fear amidst the carnage, the sole survivor of the bloodshed the shadow had unleashed.

* * *

_

Crawford gasped as the vision ended. His knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel.

"Well?" Schuldig asked, his eyes borrowing into the other man. "What did you see?"

Crawford looked down trying to catch his breath. "Eclipse is very angry." Both men turned to look at the back seat. The small blonde looked back with a serious expression.

"What did you say?" Crawford hissed, his eye glaring at the boy in the back seat.

The boy glared right back. "Eclipse is very angry."

"Who is Eclipse?" The Oracle asked intensely, watching the blonde behind him.

Raenef studied both of them before answering carefully. "Eclipse has served my family since my father retained his services. Before the House of Raenef he served the House of Krayon." He smirked slightly. "Lord Krayon would still like to reemploy him, if we would ever give him the chance. But as for Eclipse, he is searching for me."

"So, he's your servant?" Schuldig asked.

"No, my minion."

"Is he the one killing the Kritiker agents?"

Raenef didn't answer. Instead he began stroking the breast feathers of the blue and gold macaw perched on his forearm. The bird chirped curiously at him. "Book, We require your services." The bird cocked it's head in what could almost be a bow. "Go to Our former hosts and tell them We are safe. If Eclipse shows up there bring him to Us at once."

"Care to explain?" Crawford asked as the bright bird flew off through the open back seat window.

"Not really." Rae answered.

"Just who are you?"

The blonde smiled smugly. "Not someone to be trifled with."

Crawford snarled his irritation and jammed the car into drive. Then he stomped on the gas pedal and took off."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all folks. I hope to have the nest chapter up soon. I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up, but I promise I haven't forgotten this story. As always reviews are more than welcome! Thanx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
